Wiki Updates
NOTICE: This page has not been used for a while and is now reworked. Overview This page contains any important announcements, as well as weekly updates. We need help reviving the page, so contact Icestormshadow if you would like to help, or let him know of something you would like announced on here. Formatting Notes: # For the dates, please use the notation: (YYYY/MM/DD) to negate confusion (M/D/Y and D/M/Y can easily be confused.) # Please add any links possible, even if they do not yet exist Updates for 2020 Week of 2020/1/19-2020/2/1 * Icestormshadow began updating this page again as far back as he could go, which sadly is like a month or so * LegendVN rejoins the wiki * GAK16 sends a status update Week of 2020/1/12-2020/1/18 * More progress is made on The Loose Ends by BoredUser231 Week of 2020/1/5-2020/1/11 * BoredUser231 finishes Corrupted Conundrum after much labor * Natural Chaos RP dies again * Natural Chaos RP is revived again * Icestormshadow starts Rise of Geists - Remastered Updates for 2019: Week of 2019/12/29-2020/1/4 * The Second Revival of the wiki begins, although nothing really happens Week of 2019/03/31-2019/04/06 * GAK16 starts Main Page Rework * Icestormshadow makes Haunted, a lovecraftian influenced work, which deals with darker themes with delight. * Icestormshadow makes the Forest of Insanity page. describing the primary setting of Haunted. Week of 2019/02/17-2019/02/23 * SpodermanAlwaysCan migrates The Conquering of Chaos from the old Stick Empires wiki * SpodermanAlwaysCan migrates the Stick War Heroes: War of Inamorta from old Stick Empires wiki * Ode to Freedom is made by Pax Orderia, a poem from the perspective of Samson Week of 2019/02/10-2019/02/16 * SpodermanAlwaysCan makes Meric's Brotherhood, a page about Meric's police force. Week of 2019/02/03-2019/02/09 Week of 2019/01/27-2019/02/02 * Glasieren Schim is made by Icestormshadow as a part of the Natural Chaos RP. * ‎Katerini Portarathan is made by Pax Orderia as a part of the Natural Chaos RP. Week of 2019/01/20-2019/01/26 * SpodermanAlwaysCan makes King Spear (Story), recovered from the original Stick Empires wiki. * SpodermanAlwaysCan makes The Day You'll Be Set Free, about a man's last message to his wife. Week of 2019/01/13-2019/01/19 * GAK16 protects Order's Ascent over an issue of supposedly using the Space Empire, He composes a message to Xifry that is clearly made in anger, other people stay neutral until Icestormshadow shows up and sides with Xifry, the page ultimately after a long slew of messages gets unprotected, and Xifry removes all mentions of the Great Knights and the Space Empire, effectively creating an Alternate Timeline. * Icestormshadow makes Goodbye, a poem about the various Wikis he has or is editing on. * SpodermanAlwaysCan makes A Storm Is Coming, in response to the issue over Order's Ascent, and changes a few things for comedic value, the story itself being a parody on what actually happened. * SpodermanAlwaysCan makes Mettle of Man, a poem related to the Great Southern Saga. * SpodermanAlwaysCan makes My Dearest, a letter from Corrin to his wife. Week of 2019/01/06-2019/01/12 Updates for 2018: Week of 2018/12/30-2019/01/05 * Icestormshadow makes a Character Profile on Javik Ailceimic, a Character in Rise of Geists. * TheGrayStickman makes the Verse of Leid, a poem about the discovery of the Phalanges. Week of 2018/12/23-2018/12/29 * TheGrayStickman makes the Little Saga page, detailing his plans for the wiki. * Xifry begins writing Order's Ascent, a book that serves as a tribute to Pax and Spoder's works. He negotiated with GAK to not use the Space Empire Week of 2018/12/16-2018/12/22 * SpodermanAlwaysCan makes Jester's Tidings, a song related to the Great Southern Saga. * SpodermanAlwaysCan makes Inamorta's Last Order - Characters and Locations, a list of Characters and Location within his Story, Inamorta's Last Order Week of 2018/12/09-2018/12/15 * SpodermanAlwaysCan makes a page for Apeiro, the main character of the Arcane Uprising. * TheGrayStickman makes a page on The Phalanges, a chain of island off the southwestern coast of Inamorta. * TheGrayStickman makes the Quotes of Stick War Fanon page, a place to dump famous quotes, made up or real. * SpodermanAlwaysCan makes a Battle Oaths 5: Taste of Death, continuing the series started by Simsim. * SpodermanAlwaysCan makes two character pages, Chuck Newsborough and Greens Newsborough. * SpodermanAlwaysCan makes the Great Southern Saga page, detailing his planned and released books. Week of 2018/09/30-2018/10/06 * Welcome to League Fighters who is currently working on the creation of The Empires - League Fighter's Version, a page developing an alternative conception of Stick Empires. Week of 2018/09/23-2018/09/29 * False King created by Pax Orderia as a new story covering Ashangul's backstory and the origins of the Fall of Rovaltinny. Week of 2018/09/16-2018/09/22 * New character pages created: ** Umbra Orthfethio ** Hatholaeg Thandor * Rise Of Balans: Project UB is restarted by Icestormshadow Week of 2018/09/09-2018/09/15 * Outcasts chapter 4 finished, chapter 5 to be started * New location page created: Duiost * Icestormshadow and Firehammer2004 announce another hurricane situation. Week of 2018/08/26-2018/09/01 * Icestormshadow begins the remastering of The First Albowtross. * Fires of Rebellion: Blood and Truth renamed to Rise Of Balans: Project UB Week of 2018/08/19-2018/08/25 * New character profiles created: Xinfain Week of 2018/08/12-2018/08/18 * Project Remastered Uprising begins definitively, with the complete remastering of the Prelude. * Chapter 11 of Eclipse of the Knights finished, Chapter 12 started. * Pax Orderia reaches 1500 edits! Week of 2018/08/05-2018/08/11 * Pax Orderia returns from partial hiatus in Japan. * Welcome to Baryonyx138 and TOTMGsRock, two editors from the Stick Empires RTS Wiki. Week of 2018/07/29-2018/08/04 * Icestormshadow and Firehammer2004 announce that they will be on hiatus for a few days due to a lack of access to computers. * GAK16 announces a hiatus as a result of matters regarding family and moving house, and the return of editing levels in late August. See more here. Week of 2018/07/22-2018/07/28 * Pax Orderia announces potential hiatus due to a family trip to Japan from the 26th of July to the 10th of August. Week of 2018/07/15-2018/07/21 * Chapter 10 of Eclipse of the Knights finished. Chapter 11 started. * GAK16 returns from 10 day vacation for his birthday on 07/16 * Discord server work continues - Music servers as well as voice servers may be added Week of 2018/07/08-2018/07/14 * Project Remastered Uprising page created Week of 2018/07/01-2018/07/07 * New lore articles created: ** Balans(Balance Empire) ** The Space Empire (Lore Article) * Chapter 9 of Eclipse of the Knights finished. Chapter 10 started. * Firehammer Situation - Firehammer may stay on the wiki for Roleplay scenarios only. * GAK16 returned from 10 day vacation in Minnesota Week of 2018/06/24-2018/06/30 * Disambiguation project undertaken by Pax Orderia on Medusa (disambiguation) in preparation for multiple Medusa profiles from different continuities. * New character profiles: ** Ilfibrir Turang ** Medusa (TGNS) (Medusa from The Great Northern Saga) Week of 2018/06/17-2018/06/23 *Welcome to GreyFlame 05 who is currently beginning A Mage Under the Dying Sun, a story based on a retrospective of the aftermath of the fall of the Chaos Empire. *Chapter 8 of Eclipse of the Knights finished. Chapter 9 started. *New location page created: Valley of Gurnand *GAK16 on a temporary hiatus of 2 weeks on holiday as of 2018/06/20. Week of 2018/06/10-2018/06/16 * New character profiles: ** Tebekel ** Prysma (yet to be completed) ** Nightsilver (yet to be completed) * Welcome (back, technically) to Shadow Lala12, who is currently beginning the process of character creation, presumably for Stick Empires: The Series, which entails the aftermath of Chaos' defeat at the hands of Order, and the emergence of the Elemental Empire. * End of the school year for GAK16. Editing levels will now vary from high to low * GAK16's hiatus resolved 18/06/24 - Time on the wiki will be limited * Experimentation with the Settlement Infobox on the page Roval. * Temporary hiatus of GAK16 due to some issues regarding access to electronics, which should hopefully be resolved by Friday (2018/06/15). Week of 2018/06/3-2018/06/09 * New character profile: Hildalith Montcalon * Chapter 3 of A War For Balance finished. Chapter 4 title announced. * Chapter 7 of Eclipse of the Knights finished. Chapter 8 started. * Important Wiki Articles established as a category * Project Originals Updated * Rovaltinny and Locations established as Categories Week of 2018/05/27-2018/06/02 * A War For Balance Chapter 3 progresses * Fires of the Rebellion saga name changed to the Rise of Balans Saga * Pax Orderia reaches 1000 edits! * A New Place created as a new story by Icestormshadow * Project Remastered Night created * Project Originals Created *GAK16 promoted to the rank of Bureaucrat for obtaining 500 edits! * Remastered Character Profiles/ To be remastered profiles: ** Rick Rage ** General Cross ** Wayne ** Mutt * 2018/05/28 - A celebration of the doubling of content of this wiki (73 - 146 pages)! * New lore pages: ** Blebfennas ** The Great Chain ** Magikill symbol * New Character Profiles: ** Wurlam Bokelli ** Orinfori Corenriff ** Uialok Morerchion Week of 2018/05/20-2018/05/26 * New Character Profile: Quargerin Norsiori * The Beginnings Of A Nation begun as a new subject on The History of the Great Knights * "Features" Page deleted * Roleplay Scenario: Into the North Cover art started by GAK16 * Outcasts chapter 2 and 3 started * New Character Profile: Tillecthel Baranast * Copied off of False Herodotus, Icestormshadow and Firehammer2004 have created alias' as new accounts Stormspear and Voidbolt. GAK16 has yet to create another account if he wants to * The New Empires Saga announced for a continuation of A War For Balance * Fires of Rebellion Trilogy announced as a book series * New Character Profile: Menegar Ristang * Idea confirmed: Roleplays will replace something the founder dubbed "Sides" * Potential Roleplay idea begun as a discussion post, which is being moved to this blog post. As of the 23rd of May, this has been reverted to a separate discussion post. * Chapter 6 of Eclipse of the Knights finished. Chapter 7 started. Week of 2018/05/13-2018/05/19 *New story: Outcasts, mainly working as a prequel to The Incredible Mutt - Chapter 1 and prologue finished *Stick War: Rebellion page created as a new game idea by Icestormshadow. * New Main Page: Right Column with Wiki staff and Recent activity. * New policy: New user account, False Herodotus, which was created by bureaucrat and admin Pax Orderia for the purpose of admin training and blocking. A similar account under the name of Tidus12 may be created by GAK16 as a second primary blocking account. * Welcome to Firehammer2004, who is currently beginning The Arcane Uprising, a story based on a Magikill named Apeiro * Welcome to Icestormshadow , who is currently beginning Fires of Rebellion: Blood and Truth, a story based on a possible set of events that could happen in Stick War: Rebellion, a new game revolving around building a rebellion against Order. * The Incredible Mutt remaster finished - be sure to read the story and check it out! * Staff Approved Projects established as a category * GAK16's and Pax Orderia's Stick Wars 3 / Stick Empires 2 conception updated: ** Space Empire completed ** Trait Boosts completed and revised ** Trait Boost Guide completed ** Trait Boost Clothes started ** New Troop for the Great Knights Empire - Kyrie ** Updated Gameplay features: *** Scout Mode *** Common Spells *End of exam for Pax Orderia, return to original levels of editing. *End of the 2 weeks of exams for GAK16, normal editing levels to return. *The Mutt Trilogy and The Great Northern Saga announced as book series with multiple new books planned. Week of 2018/05/06-2018/05/12 Updates: * Lore Articles established as a category * Chapter 6 of Eclipse of the Knights started * Link to Stick Empires Story Competition forum on the main page * Chapter 3 of A War For Balance Started * Chapter 5 rework of The Incredible Mutt started and finished * Chapter 6 rework of The Incredible Mutt started * The Incredible Mutt Character pages rework/creation started: ** Wayne ** Mutt ** Plac ** Cross ** Sterns ** Mr. Black ** Cadacencky * New notices on the original stories that have yet to be remastered (Silent Night and Blood Brothers) * New Staff Approved Project pages *New character profiles and names introduced as prelude to "Dead Winter" (planned story): **Tarconencis **Tarramiso-Katos * Potential music page * Updates page started__FORCETOC__ Category:Important Wiki Articles Category:Wiki Organization